


Blindsided

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, D/s, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Mild Painplay, Orgasm Control, Porn, Power Exchange, Rough Sex, Safewords, Slurs, Switching, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: Sawyer ambushes Kade as he’s coming out of the shower and decides to turn the tables.There is gay sex in this story.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> Wren's tags: anal, blindfold, bondage, gay, oral sex, roleplay, story, erotica, male.
> 
> Wren's warnings: Unlike many of my other stories, everything that happens here is completely safe and consensual. However, there is non-con roleplay, light bondage, and mild pain play. If that stuff bothers you, don’t read.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: The words "slut" and "bitch" are used in a fetishy context.

“Sawyer, the shower’s open.”

Kade stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, rubbing a towel over his brown hair. For a moment the coarse fabric obscured his senses, blocking his view of the room and muffling his hearing. When he pulled it off and slung it over a chair, Sawyer was nowhere in sight.

“Hey, Sawyer!” Kade took a step forward, but before he could look around an arm wrapped around him and a hand pressed over his eyes. Kade smiled as he felt warm breath in his ear, the strong arm crushing him close to a firm body and pinning his hands by his side.

“Hi, Sawyer.”

Sawyer purred and nosed behind Kade’s ear. “Hi, Kade.” The grip didn’t loosen.

Kade waited for a moment and then grunted impatiently. He tugged at the arms that Sawyer was holding back. “Um, Sawyer...” He paused, but no help was forthcoming. “Sawyer, are you going to let me go?”

Sawyer growled and pulled Kade’s head back with the hand covering his eyes. “No,” he whispered, “I don’t think I’m going to.”

Kade hissed as the taller boy gently bit his neck. “Agh, dammit... What the hell are you—”

Sawyer’s hand slid down to cover Kade’s mouth instead of his eyes. “Shh,” he breathed, hand smothering any retort. “I’m taking you hostage. I’m going to tie you up so you won’t give me any trouble, and then I’m going to do whatever I please to you.”

The retort that Kade was formulating died as Sawyer’s mouth returned to his neck. The young man’s tongue was hot and wet and knew all his favorite spots. Sawyer’s hand left Kade’s mouth and began roaming over his bare chest.

“Nnf... god...” Kade squirmed once, but Sawyer’s arm was still pinning his arms to his sides. “Sawyer, if this is your way of ‘being more aggressive,’ you’re a lot more enthusiastic about it than I was expecting—”

Kade stopped with a grunt as Sawyer bit his neck _hard_.

“Hey.” Sawyer’s breath was warm against the stinging bite mark. “Didn’t I say I was taking you hostage? No talking unless I tell you to.”

Kade panted but didn’t make further protests as Sawyer’s hand continued to roam over his body. Sawyer nosed under his hair, breathing in his ear.

“You smell nice and clean,” he purred, running his tongue over the bite marks on Kade’s neck. “You’re just begging me to get you all dirty again.”

His hand continued down until it reached the line of hair just below his captive’s navel, above where it disappeared into the towel. Kade didn’t try to pull away as Sawyer’s arm stopped restraining him. He grunted as both of Sawyer’s hands stroked just above the towel, tracing along the skin inches away from where Kade wanted them to be. He was about to grab one of Sawyer’s hands and shove it under the towel when his wrists were grabbed and wrenched behind his back.

Kade yelped and jerked reflexively against Sawyer’s hold. The taller boy responded by dragging him to the wall and pushing him up against it. Kade panted, muscles tensed for another go. He felt something hot and hard poking him through the towel and his mouth went dry.

Taking advantage of this momentary distraction, Sawyer transferred both of Kade’s hands to one of his, pulled a length of rope from his belt, and bound them together. Kade grunted in protest and twisted against the ropes, but once they were pulled tight he couldn’t free himself.

“Saw _yer!_ ” he growled. “I am _so_ going to get you for this, you little—”

He was cut off as a hand covered his mouth again, stifling his indignant rage. Kade twisted once, then froze with a moan as Sawyer’s hips ground against him. Snickering, Sawyer bit Kade’s ear as he whispered into it.

“Please. I know you like this.”

Kade felt one of Sawyer’s hands let go of him for a moment, an he heard the sound of something rustling. A moment later a black strip of fabric was pressed over Kade’s eyes, tightening as it was tied behind his head. The world went dark. Kade whined as he felt hands running over his body.

“That’s nice...” Sawyer murmured, pulling a compliant Kade back from the wall. “You should be a little less troublesome now.”

A hand slid down over Kade’s stomach, finding the towel. He twisted once helplessly as the towel was undone.

“See?”

Kade whimpered as the towel fell away to the floor, and let out a muffled groan when Sawyer grabbed him. He could _hear_ Sawyer licking his lips as he squeezed the erection.

“I knew you liked this.”

Hands turned him back around, and a warm, hungry mouth pressed against his. Sawyer’s probing tongue pulled several groans from him, his hands sliding down Kade’s back and digging nails in. Sawyer’s tongue took every opportunity to steal what breath he tried to grab before it could reach his lungs, nails sending warm, tingling streaks of light pain all up and down his back. He felt one hand grab his rump hard, fingers probing. Kade grunted Sawyer’s name through the harsh kiss breathlessly. When a finger slid inside him and started moving, he nearly choked.

Sawyer’s mouth left his and started nipping at his ear, then his neck. His breath was hot and heavy. “God, Kade, do you know how good you feel?” He pushed his finger in deeper and Kade gasped, back arching. “You look so damn good all tied up and helpless. I’m going to enjoy this...”

The fingers slid out. Kade’s sense of gravity shifted violently as Sawyer gave him a hard shove that sent him falling backwards onto the bed. The mattress sunk as Sawyer climbed on top of him. Kade felt hands pinning down his shoulders, rough fingers grabbing him, strong legs straddling his chest, and the seat of Sawyer’s pants rubbing against his throbbing erection.

Kade’s breath caught as nails raked down his chest. Sawyer’s low, dirty whisper was in his ear again. “Are you gonna be my bitch, Kade?”

Kade snarled angrily through his aroused panting. Sawyer laughed and grabbed his hair, pressing his head back into the mattress. “Don’t tease, Kade. I know you like this or you would have used the safeword by now. So let’s try this again...” Sawyer ground his teeth slowly down Kade’s neck, making him hiss. “Are you gonna be my bitch?”

Kade twisted once in Sawyer’s hold and whined helplessly. “...Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Sawyer smirked and dug his nails into Kade’s chest. “Call me master.”

Kade’s back arched and he choked out, “Yes, master!”

Sawyer purred. “That’s better.” The nails stopped digging into Kade’s skin and the teeth pulled away from his neck. Kade gasped to catch his breath as the tiny sparks of pain covering his body throbbed and pulsed. From the shifting weight on the mattress he could tell Sawyer had straightened up. There was the distinctive shuffling noise of clothing being removed, followed by the sound of a shirt hitting the floor.

Sawyer leaned down again until Kade could feel breath on his lips.

“Want the blindfold off, Kade?”

Kade grunted. He could almost feel the warmth of Sawyer’s chest, just inches away from his. “I want my hands free is what I want...”

He gasped in pain as Sawyer’s nails ran down his chest.

“Sorry, Kade, what was that?”

“P-please untie my hands, master,” Kade panted.

“You’d rather touch than see, hm?”

“I’d like both actually. Master. If you please.”

“Is that so?” Sawyer shifted a few inches down the helpless body beneath him, hips pushing back against Kade’s erection and making him groan. “That’s too bad, because I don’t think you get to do either.” He grasped one of Kade’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger, twisting gently. “I think you get to lie there and squirm.”

Kade panted as the fingers squeezed. “Puh... please...”

“I think you don’t get to see what I’m doing...”

Sawyer twisted harder. Kade groaned.

“Or what I’m about to do...”

A strong hand grabbed Kade’s hair harshly and yanked his head back. Teeth ground into his shoulder, hard enough to make him scream.

“You don’t get to see it coming,” he grunted in between bites. “You just lie there... and wait for it... and take whatever I give you.” He hissed into Kade’s ear. “Got it?”

Kade’s voice was almost a sob, but he was rock hard against the seat of Sawyer’s pants. “Y-y-yes, master!”

Sawyer purred, letting go of Kade’s nipple and raking nails down his chest. “That’s better.” His hand found Kade’s other nipple and squeezed it gently. “So let’s be clear about this. You don’t get to see unless I tell you to. You don’t get to move unless I tell you to. And you certainly...”

The fingers twisted harder, sending a shot of pain down his body. Kade bucked in Sawyer’s hold.

“...don’t get to touch.”

The fingers let go and the hand released his hair. The pressure shifted on the mattress as Sawyer sat up. Kade panted in the silence, body shaking and tingling. His erection twitched once against Sawyer’s pants, the tip of it slick.

There was no sound from Sawyer. Only his weight on Kade’s stomach belied his presence. Kade shuddered as he tried to get his breath back. He couldn’t hear anything. He couldn’t see what Sawyer was doing, or what he might be about to do. His neck and chest still burned faintly. Kade bit his lip and a whine escaped him.

The first noise to reach Kade’s ears was a short, pleased snicker. Sawyer’s weight suddenly shifted and his breath was hot in Kade’s ear again.

“Are you ready to be good?”

Kade swallowed and nodded nervously.

Sawyer shifted his hips back, rubbing against Kade’s erection, as he moved down the blindfolded boy’s body. “Do you want me to be nice to you?”

“Y-yes, master, please...”

Sawyer leaned closer to Kade’s chest. He ran a cool, soothing tongue over the burning streaks on it. Kade let out a low noise of pleasure.

“Nhh... but... uh, master?”

Sawyer looked up. “Yes?”

Kade grinned. “Not too nice, okay?”

Sawyer smirked. “Got it. Not too nice.”

He straightened up again. There was the sound of a zipper being undone. Kade’s breath caught. Sawyer’s pants slid slowly down slowly over his ass, still pressed up against Kade’s erection.

“If you want your hands untied, you’re going to have to earn it.”

The pants slid lower. Kade moaned and bucked up against the bare skin they had exposed.

“...Now how are you going to do that?”

Sawyer’s pants stopped at mid-thigh. He leaned forward again, pushing his hips back against Kade’s erection. Kade bit his lip and groaned in frustration.

Sawyer leaned forward even more, bringing his mouth down to Kade’s ear. “You want something, bitch?”

“ _Yyyyyyes, m-master!_ ”

A tongue ran gently up his neck, soothing the bite marks there. “And whatever could that be?”

Kade bucked his hips up desperately. “God, Sawyer, just fuck me already, please just fuck me!”

Sawyer laughed and sat upright, pressing himself back against the tip of Kade’s erection. “You didn’t call me master.”

Kade rolled his head back and groaned in agony. He tried to push his hips up but Slaikath held him down.

“Come _on_ , Sawyerrrrrrrrr...”

Four streaks of pain burned their way slowly across Kade’s chest as Sawyer’s nails raked across it again. Kade doubled up and hissed.

Sawyer’s voice was low and dangerous. “Call. Me. Master.”

Kade gasped for air as he tried to speak. “I-I’m sorry, m-master! P-please, master, please put it in already!”

“Now was that so hard?”

Two fingers pressed against Kade’s lips.

“Open.”

Kade opened his mouth obediently and the fingers slipped in. He could hear Sawyer panting just above him.

“God, you look good like that... Tied up and blindfolded, something filling your pretty mouth...” He pushed the fingers deeper suddenly, making Kade gag. “Go on, get them nice and wet. You know where they’re going.”

The fingers slid out of Kade’s mouth slowly. He sucked in a breath of air as soon as he was able to breathe normally.

“God, you make the best noises when you’re turned on.” Sawyer’s breath was heavy. “

Wet fingers pushed past the slick tip of Kade’s erection. He groaned. He could feel the fingers shifting against his cock as they slid in and out. Sawyer was panting above him.

“Beg again. I like hearing it.”

“ _Pleeeeeeeeeease..._ ” The word came out as a whine. Kade pushed his hips up desperately. “Please, master, just take your fingers out and let me fuck you! I wanna feel you ride me! I promise I’ll be good, master, I promise I’ll do it however you want, just please...” Kade rolled his head to the side and bit his lip as Sawyer’s fingers slid out and wrapped around his erection. “Please, Sawyer, let me come inside you!”

“God, Kade...”

Sawyer’s nails dug into Kade’s chest as he pushed himself down onto Kade’s erection. Kade’s back arched and he let out a deep, pleasure-drenched groan as he felt himself squeezing inside. He heard Sawyer moan above him as he rocked his hips back, sliding all the way down to the base.

“Oh god...” he gasped, hands spread on Kade’s chest, fingers digging in. “God, that feels good...”

Kade’s moaned as Sawyer pulled himself back up again, shots of pleasure running down his spine with each movement. Sawyer was so warm and tight and soft, and the pleasure intertwined with the feeling of nails digging into Kade’s chest in a beautiful crescendo each time Sawyer slid back down. Kade’s hands clenched and twisted in their rope bindings as he panted. He wanted to grab Sawyer hips and pound into him like a piston. But he couldn’t, and the fact that he couldn’t was _hot_ , the fact that Sawyer was pinning him down and riding him senseless felt _so damn good_ he thought he might explode. The air fled from his lungs with each deep, hot thrust.

Kade wished he could see the look on Sawyer’s face. From the noises he was making, it must be beautiful. And every time he slid up Kade’s cock, Sawyer’s muscles tensed, milking another slick drop from him. Kade’s head spun. His chest burned from Sawyer’s nails, but even that felt amazing.

“Call me master again,” Sawyer panted.

“Keep going, master, don’t stop, please keep going,” groaned Kade. “You feel so good, don’t stop, please, make me scream...”

“Don’t you worry... about that...” Kade could tell Sawyer was biting his lip from the way his voice was muffled. “I’m gonna make... your throat sore... _fffffffffffffuck_ , you feel good...”

Sawyer gasped and dragged one of his hands slowly down Kade’s chest, leaving five streaks of cold, tingling pain on his skin. Kade arched his back, pressing up into Sawyer’s nails, yelling with pleasure. Waves of molten bliss were washing through his body. Sawyer’s nails were ten, icy, crisp points of pleasure on his chest, and the way he was riding Kade drove him wild. It was hot and tight and Sawyer knew just the right speed to go at, just the right way to slide him in deep and then squeeze every inch as he slid back up his thick, throbbing—

Kade’s hips bucked up and he yelled as his body exploded into fireworks. His toes curled against the sheets and his whole body shook as pulse after pulse of ecstasy _throbbed_ in his erection. He thrust up deeper, groaning and rolling his head back as he filled Sawyer up.

Kade’s body collapsed back into the bed. Before he had a chance to catch his breath, a hand grabbed his hair so hard that he yelled. Sawyer’s voice was a low, pissed-off growl.

“Did I say you could come?”

“U-uh...” Kade licked his dry lips. “I... I didn’t—”

“DID. I. SAY. YOU. COULD. COME.”

Kade cringed. “N-no, master.”

The hand in his hair tightened. “Then why the hell did you do it?”

“Uh... uh... I... uh...”

“Tell me, bitch.”

“Because...” Kade licked his lips again nervously. “... Because I’m a filthy little slut?”

“Damn straight.”

Sawyer straightened up, sliding Kade out of him. Kade hissed at the stimulation. Then he felt Sawyer grabbing his shoulders roughly and pulling him up to a sitting position. The mattress shifted and he could tell that Sawyer was standing up. He could hear him panting. Something smooth, warm, and slick bumped against his lips. Almost reflexively, Kade stuck out his tongue and slid it under the erection being presented to him. He heard Sawyer groan above him as he parted his lips and slid the tip into his mouth, tongue still sliding along the underside.

“Ngh... damn...” His fingers slid through Kade’s hair. “That’s it, open your mouth. You’ve got some work to do before I forgive you.”

Kade tried to muffle a response but was cut off as Sawyer grabbed his hair and shoved into his mouth. He groaned. Sawyer panted above him as his cock slid back and forth across Kade’s tongue.

“God, that’s good...”

Kade pressed the tip of his tongue against the underside of Sawyer’s erection, tracing invisible shapes on it. He heard Sawyer gasp above him.

“Yeah, that’s right... Make this good enough and I won’t have to punish you more.”

Kade whined nervously, hands clenching in their bondage. Sawyer’s grip on his hair was like iron, holding his head in place with painful firmness while his face was stuffed. His eyes were watering under the blindfold from the way Sawyer kept pushing past his gag reflex, but it felt good. He kept his mouth open obediently, letting Sawyer pump in and out as fast as he pleased.

“Agh...” Sawyer’s voice sounded as though his teeth were clenched. “God, Kade, I’m gonna—”

Sawyer’s hands tightened in Kade’s hair and he doubled up around his head. Kade choked as he felt Sawyer pulsing in his throat. The hands in his hair trembled as Sawyer gasped and groaned.

Slowly, Sawyer’s hands relaxed. Kade could hear him catching his breath. When Sawyer finally pulled out of his mouth, he gasped for air. A hand grabbed the blindfold and lifted it up. As Kade blinked his eyes back into focus, he saw Sawyer standing over him and smiling, still out of breath.

“You seemed to enjoy that.”

Kade grinned back. “You’re better at it than I thought you’d be.”

With one last exhale, Sawyer dropped the blindfold on the floor and flopped down on the bed next to Kade, making it bounce. He started untying Kade’s hands. “Well, I did learn from the best.”

“Damn right you did.” Kade rubbed his wrists as the rope fell away, then flopped down on the bed next to Sawyer. He rolled over and slung an arm over the other man’s chest.

“So the blindfold was a good idea?”

“Mm-hm,” replied Kade sleepily, eyes closed. “I’ll have to try it on you sometime.”

“Uh-oh. Am I in trouble?”

Kade yawned. “Oh, you’re going to be horribly punished for this little display of disobedience.”

“Mm, I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/40534025031/blindsided.
> 
> Related: https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/40534112249. Mildly NSFW image at link.
> 
> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.


End file.
